


ART for: If You're Gonna Break My Heart (Do It In Two)

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [55]
Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: A few years after Jason's resurrection and return to Gotham, Dick and Jason have settled into an undefined but mostly happy relationship. That gets shaken up when the killer in a difficult case from Jason's days as Robin escapes from prison. They have a heavy argument about whether the ends will justify the means when it comes to stopping him for good, and in the end, Jason walks away.Fast-forward a few weeks. Jason avoided the Bats in general and Dick in particular for a while, but the threat of a possible alien invasion gathers everyone in the Alps. He joins the fight, while trying to avoid his ex. Of course, that doesn't work out, and when he and Dick end up in the same tiny mountain inn, it's time to address the issues that drove them apart and decide whether or not they want to continue their relationship. Oh, and there's a scientist to save and the aliens are also still around…





	ART for: If You're Gonna Break My Heart (Do It In Two)




End file.
